Lending a Helping Hand
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally finds an alien who is in need of help, she steps in to free him. Will Ally save her new friend, Upchuck, or will he be taken away by the Forever Knights. Rated T for violence. Fluff is in the end. No flames, please.


**(In this story, Ally helps free Upchuck, who has been captured by Bud, Chad, and Mikey. Ally Drewood, Bud, Chad, and Mikey belong to me. The Jocklin Mansion, and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGuardian2418. The Forever Knights and all Omnitrix aliens mentioned in this story belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Lending a Helping Hand**

* * *

Ally was walking home after a long day at school. It was a pretty good day; on account that neither Bud, Chad, and Mikey were present due to being suspended for bullying her and spray painting in the boys bathroom. She was glad to not have anything bully related happen to her and was looking forward to hanging out with her friends and cousin, Rachel Jocklin, at the Grant mansion.

As she passed over an alley, she heard voices coming from the alley and being curious she carefully went in to see what was going on. As soon as she reached the dead end, she stopped and quickly hid herself behind a trash can. It was Bud, and his cronies, and they were standing in front of what looked like a small, green, frog-like creature with green eyes, gills on its cheeks, and it wore a black and white outfit. The poor creature was tied up with rope and its mouth was taped shut with duck tape.

"This little squirt will be just what those Knights need, and in return we get free cash, boys." Bud snickered.

"Frog." Mumbled Chad.

"Shut up! Mikey, call 'em up and tell 'em where we are." Bud ordered Mikey and the young kid took out his cell phone and dialed the number, only when he did he found out that he couldn't get a good signal.

"Not getting any bars in here." Mikey said, but Bud grabbed the phone and said that they just use a pay phone.

"There's one right across the street. Who's got any change?" Bud spoke.

"I got a couple of quarters from one of the nerds from math class yesterday." Mikey pulled out some quarters, to which Bud grabbed and lead the others out of the alley.

Looking from behind the trash can, Ally made sure that the bullies were gone. When she saw their shadows disappear, she quickly left her hiding spot and ran over to the poor creature. Now, she wasn't scared of it and felt like he needed help. As she knelt on the ground, the alien, she figured out, whimpered in fear and backed up.

"Shh, it's okay, little guy. I'll help you get out." Ally cooed and held the alien close, giving it a hug. It did the trick as the alien no longer struggled to get away from her and realized that Ally wasn't going to hurt him. Smiling, Ally went to work on trying to untie the rope, but the knot was too tight and thick that some of the bristles stung her fingers.

"Hey! It's Ally Dumbwood!" Shouted one of the bullies and Ally spun around and held onto the alien, protecting him.

"Let him go! He has never done anything to you, just like me." Ally told them angrily.

"Like you? If you wanna be like him, then let's tie you up and hand you over to those Knights." Bud thought out loud and told Chad and Mikey to hold Ally as he reached into his back pack and pulled out some rope and duck tape.

"No! Let me go!" Ally wriggled to break free but it was no good.

"Those Knights are gong to give us a whole lot of cash when they get you as a bonus." Bud snickered as he unraveled the rope and was about to tie up Ally, when he noticed Chad and Mikey were looking up and shaking with fear. That's when Bud saw that he was underneath a huge shadow.

He turned around and shrieked in terror, but Ally cheered. "Rath!"

"What the heck is that thing?" Mikey stammered.

"Mad Tiger." Mumbled Chad.

Rath looked down at the bullies and glared, showing his sharp teeth and unsheathed his claws on each hand.

**"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, STUPID LOWLIVES, NO ONE TIES UP RATHS LITTLE SISTER AND SHIPS HER AWAY TO KNIGHTS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"** Rath roared as grabbed the rope and grabbed the bullies and to Ally's humor, tied them up good and tight. Then he swung the rope with the tied up bullies screaming and yelling in fear until he let go of the rope, and the three stooges were tossed several feet into the air and landed in a nearby pond at the park.

Ally laughed and ran over to the Appoplexian and jumped into his arms as he hugged her tight.

"You okay, Ally?" Rath asked.

"I'm okay, Big Guy. But, he need help. Those bullies were going to hand him over to the Forever Knights for cash. Can you help me untie him?" Ally pointed ant the small green alien and Rath said he'd help.

As they went to the alien, Rath carefully used his claw to cut the rope and looked at the duck tape.

"This may sting." he warned and with one great, big pull the tape peeled off.

"**YEOW!** That's smarts!" the green alien howled in pain, his lips stinging from the sticky tape.

"Sorry." Rath apologized.

"Are you okay, little guy? Ally asked.

"Well, besides the stinging of my lips, I'm okay. Thanks for saving me. Those guys were trouble. My name's Upchuck by the way." Upchuck introduced himself.

"I'm Ally, and this is Rath. I know what you mean about those three being trouble, I have to deal with them almost everyday. At least you aren't hurt." Ally explained but then wondered if Upchuck had a place to call his own or not.

When she asked this, Upchuck told her and Rath that he was captured by Khyber, an alien huntsman who captured him and tried to mount him on a wall, but Upchuck managed to escape when Khyber's ship landed on this planet after hearing about a group of humans who took in aliens and gave them shelter.

"Hey, you wouldn't be a pert of that group, are you?" Upchuck asked.

"Yes, I am. But, it's not a group, it's a family. Rath and I will take you to the Grant Mansion and let Rachel know about you and you can settle in, if you want to." Ally offered, holding out her hand which Upchuck took and shook hands.

"I'll go with you. I mean, you guys saved me, why wouldn't I go?"he joked, but then Rath heard the sound of a van approaching the road and quickly took Ally and Upchuck in his arms.

"The Forever Knights. Let's go, sister, and froggy man." Rath told them and he leaped up to the fence and ran off to the Mansion, where Rachel would meet the newest addition to the family.

* * *

"Here are the lads, my lord." said one of the knights as they came to the pond. The wet and soggy figures of the bullies were found lying flat on their faces, tired and coughing.

Bud looked up and yelped. "Oh, Hey there...Uh...got any towels?"

There were no towels given, neither was there an exchange as the Knights left them and drove away, leaving the three stooges to complain and blame each other over their ruined plan.

* * *

**(And that's how Ally met Upchuck. I hope you all enjoyed this. Let's hope that this is the last time that Bud, Chad, and Mikey think about capturing aliens, unless they want to be tossed into the air by Rath again. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
